Omega 5 Character Profiles (P-R)
=Psi Moon/Kara Chan= Profile: Akiru Takaya Real Name: Akiru Takaya Gender: Female Appearance: http://omegaseries.wiki-site.com/images/0/..._nnocence_1.jpg Age: 13 Species: Half Demon Element: Ice Guardian Force: Dark Shiva Bio: Akiru is a wonderer who has abusive parents'. =Rei Ayanami= Profile: Rei Ayanami Name: Rei Ayanami Nicknames:Raye Gender: Female Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Anemone/Avatars/rei_ayanami.jpg Age: 14 Height: 5'5� Weight:110 pounds Species: Human (Teen) Special Skills: Aerial Tri Emblem Hyper Speed Element: Holy Trance Aura Color: Silver Guardian Force: Iris Mutation: Heartless Angel Mutation Appearance: http://mgrsti3030s.seamlesstech.biz/Mercha...achiel_shop.jpg Bio: Rei's origin and heritage are left deliberately unspecified, .She is socially withdrawn and rarely interacts with anyone Battle Sign up Job Class: Lancer -> Dragoon Weapon Type: Lance -> Spear Weapon Name:Spear of Destiny -> Spear of Destiny Techs/Magic: ? Wings of Light Gives her the ability to sprout angelic wings of Light letting her have flight ?.Angelic Divergence - She can create replicas of herself out of light, that can seriously beings of darkness. ? LCL � this lets her breath under water her lung fill with liquid produced by Magical glands inside her body. ? Sachiel - It a powerful long-range energy blast which distinctly forms a cross on impact, and two energy nails in Rei's hands they appear when ever she uses this making her bleed in the process of using this attack. Limit Break: Neutralize - cancels out the bounds keeping the body together reducing it to a liquid form Extra Skills/Magic used in both forms: ?Armisael - this lets have telepathic link to anyone of her choosing no matter where they are once and if she has touched them or spoken with them before hand. ?. AT field - This is shown as a barrier that Rei can erect, which is impervious to almost all conventional weapons, and magical attacks. =Rem= Profile: Rem Saverem Real Name: Rem Saverem Gender:Female Height: 5'7'' Weight:127 lbs Appearance: http://www.projectbag.com/trigun/pics/rem/rem_6_02.jpg Age: 20 Species:Crimson Noble Special Skills: Chocobo, Beta Gain Force, Hyper speed Hovercraft Element: Gravity Trance Aura Color: Guardian Force: Black Waltz Mutation: Oni Mutation Appearance: http://images.quizilla.com/Z/ZiggySamura/1..._llessdemon.jpg Bio: Rem left her home planet aboard Space Sheep when the planet's resources were all consumed and it became inhospitable. In their search for a new home, the remnants of her race with their cryogenically frozen human cargo in tow, When one of the crew went insane killing everyone in site and change the ships coarse casing it to crash taking everyone but Rem with her becoming somewhat of a hermit on the planet Oblivion. Battle Sign Up Job Class:Paladin Weapon Type: Wakizashi Weapon Name: Seed Weapon Picture: Techs/Magic: ?Contacting � This allows her read surface thoughts on contact with skin. ? Light Gauntlets - :ets her create Gauntlets of diamond that can reflect most attacks. ? Hand Scan � Lets her know the insides of any machine by touch, and lets her take control of any device. ?Clairvoyance � Lets her see a minute into the future letting her dodge attacks including gun fire Limit Break:Seed � lets her envelope objects a bubble of gravity decreasing or increasing there weight, and the item can be as big as a person or as small as a finger nail =Ripper/Its On Like DK= Profile: Porto Real Name: N/A Alias: Porto Code Name(s): Gender: Male Height: N/A Weight:N/A Appearance: http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i87/Shad...sence/ninja.jpg Age: 19 Species: Human (Adult) Special Skills: Invisibility, Epoch Guard, Hyper Speed, Quick Change, Eternal Damnation, Grand Emblem(3 Skills) Element: Shadow Trance Aura Color: Grey Guardian Force: Jumbo Cactuar Mutation: Mutant X Mutation Appearance: http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i87/Shad...ence/Necrid.jpg Bio: Porto...Porto. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Ninja -> Samurai X Weapon Type: 2 Swords -> Great Katana, Shuriken Weapon Name: No Name -> Lazy Monkey, >_> (Respectively). Weapon Picture: Techs/Magic: ? Delay Bomb 2.0: Levitatating bombs that circle around Porto. He has the ability to make them track opponents, and they latch on to the opponent. Porto can make them explode at any time he wishes. If they try to remove it, they explode. ? Shadow Figment: Can make clones of himself, blah blah blah. Also can clone his weapon. When he swings his swords around, an illusion is created where multiple swords seem to be following the main swords. The multiple swords can be used foe multiple hits. ? Shadow Mime: Copies a move of an enemy. The only difference in the mimed move is that it is twice as powerful and its element becomes darkness. It can only be used thre times. ? Endless Void: Porto creates a void around himself. When he is touched, the opponent goes through a series of hallucinations which leave the opponent helpless. This also reverses projectiles back at the opponent, causing the same effect. Other Abilities ?Black X: A X is put on the field. If an enemy steps on it, they lose one ability. The only way for their ability to return is if they use two more abilities. The X can let out a beam that shoots straight up which can negate an attack on Porto's call, including a limit break. ?Shadow Absorption: Some sort of land mines are placed around the field. If a person steps on it, they lose their energy and it is given to Porto. ?Self-Torture: Porto creates an aura that allows him to gain the strength of a hit. Then he can use this power against the opponent. The power of the move goes away when Porto gets hit. Limit Break: Delayed Genocide A shining immense Delay Bomb is flung into the air by Porto. It only explodes when any opponent does three abilities or a physical attack on Porto. It does immense damage, but it can hurt Porto as well. =Roronoa Zoro= Profile: Zoro Real Name: none Code Name: Zoro Gender: Male Height: 5'7" Weight: 112 lbs. Appearance: ITACHI BITCH, and here's some more Itachi fo yo ass Age: unknown Species: Al Bhed Special Skills: Chocobo, Grand Emblem Element: Shadow Trance Aura Color: Blood Red Guardian Force: Shemhazai Mutation: Spectre Mutation Appearance: http://www.flackstudio.com/Images/Digital/...-Reaper-web.jpg Bio: He is a nice man, usually very peaceful. But when either his mood goes down or he is in the dark he becomes very savage and aggressive. After recent events he has become sort of withdrawn, as his lifelong companion Miss was killed by.. him. Battle Sign Up 1 Job Class: Necromacer Weapon Type: Quarterstaff Weapon Name: Helena Weapon Picture: http://www.megaplexx.de/megaplexx/storm/stab.jpg Techs/Magic: * Revenge - Summons multiple ancient samurai warrior corpses from the realm of the dead. When called upon to attack, they use their demonic Blackfire Blades to viciously hack up the targets. The undeads have amazing agility, but they are extremely fragile because of their gritty bones and decomposed flesh. They obey Zoro 95% of the time, but there's a small chance of Zoro summoning an evil corpse. This one may end up trying to kill Zoro instead. * Shouting Ray - Zoro opens his mouth and a line of neon green screaming souls flow out and pass through the target's abdomen. They take turns stealing energy and mental capabilities from the target until it is weary and depressed. * Black Wind - A corrosive gale that tears at the target(s) like a hurricane. It contains heavy acid rain that burns through the skin and bones. The rain may be manipulated with Zoro's quarterstaff into black ice that can perforate the enemy. * Solar Eclipse - The sun is corrupted by dark magic and turns pitch black. Its rays are intensified and focused on one point. These dark rays of heat can burn through damn near anything that isn't too dense. It can penetrate human flesh in a matter of seconds. * Stampede of the Shadows - A rolling tidal wave of smokey, evil souls crashes down upon the enemy and devours his soul. This can't be used regularly. * Cry of Helena - Uses black magic to multiply Helena into 6 different quarterstaves which are all controlled by the user. The copy staves are composed of acidic smoke. They can be controlled one-by-one or simultaneously. * Black Dragon Spellind - Uses a short incantation the bind the foe temporarily with black magic. * Pharoah's Last Wish - Summons a mummy's tomb that Zoro disappears into. This tomb is immune to all attacks, unless they are very strong. The tomb vanishes after 2 hits. * Graverobber - Conjures snake-like shadows which enter the foe's body and lash out with some of the foe's insides. * Satan's Kiss - A black swirl forms into Zoro's palms. When he touches the opponent with this area of his hand, it transfers a virus-like soul manifestation of a dead demon into the body. As the soul goes through(Which is painless and often ignored), it lengthens into a long black wire-like shape and wraps around the victim's nerves, crushing them and immobilizing the senses that the nerves were attached to. * Golem - Summons a giant man (or giant men) that are controlled by Zoro to do his bidding. Although they are corpses retrieved from the world of the dead, their flesh and body composition is restored by the dark magic used to summon them. These servants are, on average, a little more than the size of a full-grown oak tree. Some may wield giant clubs, twin scimitars, swords, and many other varieties of weapons and even armor. Despite their large sizes, golems can move quickly and nimbly. * Morir es Vivir - One of Zoro's most desperate (Yet fatal) spells, he is able to split his own soul and transfer it to any body he wishes, from the land of the dead or of the living. He can also make undead copies of his mortal body and abilities. These separate souls are as strong (Mentally, physically, and magically) as the root soul, yet cannot be sustained as seperate "pieces" for a long time; the more copies there are, the shorter time he can sustain the curse. There is also a spell that can be used when there are several copies of him; Zoro and his clones can create a barrier surrounding the foe like a chamber (The more Zoros holding the barrier the stronger it is). This barrier can be crushed inwardly at any time, or the barrier can constrict the foe and suffocate him and/or melt him with hot leaking acid. * Shadow Manipulation - Allows him to stretch or bend a shadow into any shape that he wants. They can become a solid, liquid, or gas and be controlled with ease. Mutation Bio: This is Zoro when either the sun has gone done or he hasn't been exposed to any form of light within the last hour. He can't control himself as for when he goes into this mutation. The Spectre has a scythe called Necro Helena attached to his right hand, and has no feeling of emotion whatsoever. Mutation Techs/Skills: * Body Separation - Spectre thrusts his scithe into the chest of the target. He frlows Necro Magic into theiir body, which is piled into five points in the foe's body - The hands, feet, and head. He uses his mind to force the piled up magic to explode from within. When he pulls his scythe out, the soul of the victim is used with an already dead corpse to make an undead bodyguard, which only last for a small amount of time. * Soul Transplant - The Spectre plunges into the target's body and re-surfaces with the face of the victim, along with that victim's personality, feeling, memory, etc. This only lasts for a little while until the soul passes on. * Hell's Vision - Blazing red-and-black fire shoots out of Spectre's eyes and engulf the enemy in black fire. This produces a lot of Carbon Monoxide, which doesn't affect Spectre. Those three are the main attacks of Spectre, plus Revenge can be used as a main attack. Zoro's attacks (other than Revenge) can be used as non-primary attacks. * Nightmare Chamber - Spectre can form an acidic coccoon around the foe(s) and bind it tight. It can choose to squeeze the coccon shut and crush the victim(s) bodies, or tighten it just enough to let the victim suffer a long and drawn out death. Limit Break: Devil's Six Tails - The ground around him is covered in sickening black mist. Six razor-sharp tails whip out and slash the enemy within this area. Cannot be activated in the daytime or when alot of light is present. Battle Signup 2 Job Class: Ranger Weapon Type: Longbow Weapon Name: Charteax Weapon Picture: https://www.jesseshunting.com/images/intern..._deluxe_big.jpg Weapon Info: It has a small blade in thewood for close-combat situations. There is a grip in the middle that allows Zoro to weild it without touching the blade. Techs/Magic: * Supernatarul Bond - Zoro creates many shadowic arrows. These magical arrows can form acidic bonds (sort of like thick wires) between each other, he can manipulate their movements, or he can divide a single arrow up to three times if he hasn't already drained his dark magic. * Last Resort - Instead of the shadow arrow disappearing after he's done with it, Zoro can use his mind to make it explode. * Ripper - Covers the bow in acidic smoke ((Yeah I like acid, lol)) and hurls it toward the target. The bow continues to spin after the target and attempt to slice it. * No Boundary - By focusing his dark magic in his arms and legs, Zoro can move and run easily amongst any surface or in any weather conditions. (Like running across water, for instance) * Viral Breakdown - Zoro can use this when he shoots a shadow arrow and it lands anywhere in the target. He can melt the acidic arrow and cause it to flow through the victim's veins, eating away vitall blood passages connected to the heart. Any veins or arteries that are not eaten away become filled with Acid Cells, which cause any organ or body part they flow to to fail and be eaten from the inside. * Hellhound Quiver - If he hasn't already done so, Zoro creates a shadowic quiver strapped to his back which holds an unlimited supply of arrows. In the time that he fires a hundred arrows, it will have seemed like he's only fired one. * Shadow Merge - Zoro merges with any shadow, granting him moderate armor for a few minutes. He can also transport himself to another shadow within an instant using this technique, but only if he's merged with a shadow. * Dark Mist of Terror - Creates a thick black mist through which only Zoro can see through. It is like smoke and can cause suffocation within seconds. This mist is not blown away by wind currents, but only by Zoro's will or if he is taken out. With this spell he can screate shadow arrows from anywhere within the mist (As the arrows are black they are invisible in it) and make them fire away at the target(s). Zoro's black hair and robe also make him a difficult target to spot in this haze. * Spikefield - By shoving Charteax into the ground (Or hitting the ground with the bottom tip of the bow) he makes as many shadow arrows as he wants jutt up from the ground under the target. If he makes them rise close together, most likely the enemy's feet will be punctured. Note that Zoro can dispose of these arrows just like any other arrows. Limit Break: Nightmare of Satan - Shadow arrows purtrude from all over Zoro's body. They fly out all around the enemy(ies) and form a cage around it. The longbow Charteax transforms into a swirling black vortex out of which thousand of shadowic arrows pour out of in large masses and at insane velocities. =Ruen= Ruen Profile: Holland No'Rav Basic Sign Up Real Name: Holland No�Rav Alias: Ruen Code Name(s): Ruen/Relix Gender: Male Height: 6�4 Weight: 78kg Appearance: http://omegaseries.wiki-site.com/images/f/f7/Ruen03.jpg Age: 24 Species: Human (Adult) Special Skills: Omega Barrier, Tri Force, Electric Force. Element: Gravity Trance Aura Color: Dark Blue Guardian Force: Griever Mutation: Spectre Mutation Appearance: http://omegaseries.wiki-site.com/images/6/...pecter_Ruen.jpg Bio: After being teleported to a strange space station by the Demon God Belial, Ruen began to seclude himself from the rest of the party, until he disappeared altogether. Now one year has passed and Ruen remerges from the depths of the space station, an unknown force is drawing him closer to those he once knew, and a force that threatens to swallow him entirely. . . Battle Sign Up Job Class: Dark Knight Weapon Type: Scimitar x 2 (can be conjoined to create a 2H sword) Weapon Name: Tweedlede & Tweedledum Skills/Magic: ? Stun Rod this attack can only be used in conjunction with Electric Force Ruen summons an electric charge the palm of his hand, he can then channel this energy into Tweedledee and dum to add an electric charge into his blades that allow him to cut through nearly anything with relative ease ? OmniSlash Ruen begins to summon gravitation energy into either Tweedledee or Tweedledum, lowering the overall weight of the weapon, Ruen is then able to slash the enemy thousands of times with his lightened blade in a short burst of energy. ?Unison Ruen is unable to use both Tweedledee and Tweedledum simultaneously in Battle, but he can unify the two blades to create a singular sword, in joining the two Scimitars together, the sword begins to gather energy from Ruen, this energy is used to extend the blade of the sword. Job Class: Assassin Weapon Type: Daggers (x12) Weapon Name: Un-named Weapon Appearance: http://img74.imageshack.us/img74/9747/daggeree9.jpg Skills/Magic: ? Dagger Shot: Ruen is able to throw his daggers at any target with pinpoint accuracy, when fighting unprepared fighters, he is usually able to make one shot fatal. Due to his mastery over the element of gravity, Ruen is also able to make the Daggers fly over long distances as though it was nothing, and still hit its target. ? Assassin Bane: Ruen is able to use his mastery over the gravitational powers to appear to make his Daggers look as though they are heat seeking, Ruen is simply able to pick a target and then throw the dagger at them, then his mastery of gravity is able to assure him that almost no matter what the opponent does, the dagger will always reach its mark. ? Rain of Daggers: Ruen throws all twelve Daggers up into the sky, one by one, and until the final dagger is thrown the twelve blades remain up there, when the final blade is thrown, all 12 blades will attack a single, or group of opponents from the heavens with deadly accuracy. ? Bolt Channeller: (can only be used in conjunction with Electric Force) Ruen throws his daggers out to create a pathway of daggers, this path can be as long or as short as Ruen wishes, depending on the amount of Daggers Ruen throws out. One Ruen had created the path, he switches element to Lightning, and sends a surge of electricity through the dagger to his target. Skills that can be used in either form ? Stun Shield Using both skills of Omega Barrier and Electric Force, Ruen is able to add a paralysing effect to his field, causing those who are unable to break it to be thrown away and severely paralysed. used in conjunction with both Omega Barrier and Electric force. ? Gravity Control Ruen is able to take complete control of the gravity around him and his opponents, he can use this to lower gravity or heighten it, in doing so he can crush an enemy without even touching him. Ruen can even use this attack to such an extent as to completely stop the descent of a falling city. ? Volt Palm A simple attack Ruen found he had learn't through training with Fate Testarossa, by channeling pure lightning energy into either of his hands of which Ruen could then fire out of his body towards an enemy by simply thrusting his palm ? Gravitational shield Ruen, utilising the skill of Omega Barrier creates a field of gravity around his being that can be used to deflect almost any types of attack, though is attacked with an obscene amount of force the field will break. Used in conjunction with his Omega barrier. ? Gravitational Bomb Ruen creates a sphere of condensed gravity in the palm of his hand, he can then project this sphere and it explodes upon impact, or use it in melee with an Rasengan type effect. ? Lightning Bomb this can only be used in conjunction with Electric Force Ruen learnt this move after finding out about his Electric Force abilities, his summons a Gravitational Bomb and generates Electric energy throughout it, creating a much more devastating projectile attack. ? Anti-Orb Ruen recently found a way to be able to create a strand of gravitational energy which pushes anything aimed at it in another direction, through learning this, Ruen was able to create hundreds of these tiny little strands and mould them into a ball, the effect is an orb of energy which pushes any attack sent in its direction away from it, Ruen can use this strange ability to bounce enemy attacks aimed at him onto another enemy. ?Limit Break: Gravitational Elimination Ruen takes control of the Gravity of an entire area and therefore he can take control of the people within it. when in this, Ruen can pick either a quick and painless death for a large group of people (by say enlarging gravity around the people heads causing them to explode) or he can choose a long, drawn out execution. *more to come when i can think of more attacks* Job Upgrade Job Class: Dark Knight -> Gunblade Specialist Weapon Type: Scimitar x2 -> Gunblade Weapon Name: Tweedledee and Tweedledum -> Hyperion (incomplete) Job Class: Assassin -> Samurai X Weapon Type: Daggers (x12) -> Daggers (x25)/Great Katana Weapon Name: Unnamed -> Unnamed/Zion Only availiable in Mutated form Job Class: Dark Knight -> Hell Knight Weapon Type: Scimitar x2 -> Scythe Weapon Name: Tweedledee and Tweedledum -> Hellspawn Job Upgrade II Job Class: Gunblade Specialist -> Gunblade Specialist Mk.II Weapon Type: Gunblade -> Hyperion Gunblade Weapon Name: Hyperion (incomplete) -> Hyperion (Complete) Job Class: Samurai X -> Samurai NG Weapon Type: Daggers (x25)/Great Katana -> Daggers (x50)/ Dual Wave Swords Weapon Name: Unnamed/Zion -> Unnamed/Zion X&Y Only availiable in Mutated form Job Class: Hell Knight -> Nightmare Weapon Type: Scythe -> Death Scythe Weapon Name: Hellspawn -> Soul Reaper Fate New Character Profile: Fate Basic Sign Up Real Name: Fate Testarossa Gender: Female Height: 4�9 Weight: 75 lbs Appearance: better pic Age: 12 Species: Human (teen) Special Skills: Aerial, Aero Guard, Hyper Speed, Zeta Gain Force, Ultimate Barrier Element: Thunder Trance Aura Color: Yellow Guardian Force: Quezacotl Mutation: Darc Mutation Appearance: Bio: see Ruen Sub arc on pages 635-642 Battle Sign Up Job Class: Hell Knight Weapon Type: Scythe Weapon Name: Bardiche Weapon Picture: http://img213.imageshack.us/img213/4613/sn...13003239zg2.jpg Techs/Magic: ? Arc Saber � Fate's melee attack, consisting of a blade of light from the Bardiche in Scythe form. The blade itself can be thrown, spinning it much like a shuriken. ? Scythe Slash � A variation of the Arc Saber where the blade is enhanced in order to penetrate certain barriers and barrier-type magic Job Class: Divine Crusader Weapon Type: 2H sword Weapon Name: Bardiche Zamber Weapon Picture: http://img213.imageshack.us/img213/2940/sn...13004749sp4.jpg Techs/Magic: ? Plasma Zamber Breaker � Bardiche Assault in Zamber form unleashes a powerful energy blast. ? Sprite Zamber � This ability is designed to destroy force fields, binding magics, and illusions ? Melee Zamber � Fate utilizes the size of Zamber form to attack multiple enemies with one blade strike *can be used three times in a row* Techs/Magic: used in both form ? Transformation � Fate Transforms Bardiche into either Scythe Form or Barrier Form ? Photon Lancer � Fate's basic ranged attack, fired from a small collection of energy called a "Photon Sphere�, the shots are fast . . . but are incapable of being guided ? Thunder Smasher � Fate's siege-type attack, it creates a wave beam of energy that can completely cover a single enemy in energy. ? Thunder Rage � Fate's multi-target attack, this attack can hit multiple enemies within its range. . . ? Defenser � Bardiche's Auto-Guard magic. It can guard in every direction, but can be broken really easily *used in conjunction with Ultimate Barrier* ? Lightning Bind � A powerful, but difficult to maintain, spell that prevents its target from moving. . . Binding them with magical chains ? Bind Break � Attempts to deactivate a binding or imprisoning spell. The amount of time required to deactivate depends on the complexity of the target magic ? Sonic Form � This lighter variation of Fate's Battle armour dispenses with the cloak and instead puts Sonic Sails, wings made of pure energy on Fate's boots and arms, greatly increasing her movement speed, in return Fate�s defense drops to near nil. ( http://img507.imageshack.us/img507/5097/sn...13020845ma4.jpg ) Limit Break: Plasma Breaker � Bardiche in either form unleashes a powerful energy blast that attacks every enemy within the battle zone . . . the attack way also cause massive collateral damage to nearby area�s Job Upgrade II Job Class: Hell Knight -> Nightmare Weapon Type: Scythe -> Death Scythe Weapon Name: Bardiche -> Bardiche Assault Job Class: Divine Crusader -> Perfect Soldier Weapon Type: 2H Sword -> Dual Beam Sabers Weapon Name: Bardiche Zamber -> Riot Zamber =Rukia= Profile: Rukia Real Name: Rukia Kuchiki Nickname(s): Soul Reaper Gender: Female Height: 4'7" Weight: 73 lbs Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Rukia/Avatars/rukia.jpg Age: 15 Species: Dragovian Special Skills: Hyper speed Omega gain force Tri Emblem Weapon master Copycat Element: Darkness Trance Aura Color: back Guardian Force: Kefka Mutation: Mutant X Mutation Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Rukia/mypics/shiva.jpg Dragon appearance: http://tn3-2.deviantart.com/300W/i/2003/41..._Away__Haku.jpg Bio: She is a legendary wandering Samurai, no one but her knows why she travels, all they know she serves no one but herself or the one who pays for her services. Job Class: Assassin -> Samurai X -> Samurai NG Weapon Type: Katana -> Great Katana -> Dual Wave Swords Weapon Name: Sode no Shirayuki -> Sode no Shirayuki -> Sode no Shirayuki & Zangetsu Weapon Picture: http://www.bleachsp.com/media/ImgZanpakutou/26_Rukia.jpg Techs/Magic: ? Sleeve of White Snow � This is a summoned katana which is called forth by the Mae (dance) hand sigh. Once summoned Rukia can create a circle of channeling influence around her intended target and freeze everything within the circle from the ground upwards until it reaches the sky. Which also its user to Release a frontal attack that shoots a massive frozen wave that several ice layers are formed on the range of the attack. ? Soul Cutter Aura - allows its user to see the Aura of any person making it impossible to hide in plain site, conjunction with Konpaku Dageki it lets her slice though them canceling out strongest illusion. ? Goddess of Ice - By calling upon the element of ice, the user of this incantation is able to freeze a large area directly in front of him with the swing of his hand. The targeted area can be at most thirty yards in length, and 10 yards wide. ? This allows the user to breathe out a cloud of superheated ash capable of causing third-degree burns. Because it is ash and not flame, the ash remains in the air around the target, and therefore remains potent for a longer period. Limit Break: Job Class: Berserker ->Yangus ->Reaper Weapon Type: Scythe -> Scythe -> Giant Scythe Weapon Name*: Butterfly -> Butterfly -> Butterfly Weapon Picture*: Techs/Magic: ? This art creates a shining circle of yellow around the feets of the target, destroying their flow of Concentration, by causing great pain to them. ? Reaper of White Lightning - this blasting art fires a bright white bolt of lightning through the target. Best used as an accurate long range attack, its destructive power can become critical or fatal at close range to the target and user. ? Soul Strike - its user to disrupt its targets flow of channeling and cancel out most magic up to lvl 3, and below. ? Stone Density - Lets the user increase the density of their body to the consistency of very hard stone. It great for them to take a hit without taking any damage Limit Break: Konjiki purge - her blade becomes an enormous one to be able to create a poisonous fog that can extend until a radius of 100 meters (for it absorbs the blood of the carrier). To Rukia they do not affect her, but the rest of people who make contact with enemy with the poison will have a very painful death, if they don�t remove themselves from the battle. Job Class: Cleric -> Divine Mind -> Psychic Warrior Weapon Type: Gloves-> Beam Saber -> Shadow Sword Weapon Name*: Brigantine -> Vector -> Spector Weapon Picture*: http://www.costumes4less.com/prodimages/th...bnailRU1111.jpg Techs/Magic: ? Darkness Feast � creates an ambience of complete darkness around the surrounding background, enabling the user to attack without being seen, it also can be used as a weapon if anyone other then the user enters it within which the worst fears of each opponent in the area will be enacted upon them. ? Circle of Pain - This art creates a shining circle of yellow around the feets of the target, destroying their flow of magic, causing great pain to them. ? The Black box - When used, a black square of magic forms on the ground at the feet of the opponent. It then quickly rises up into 4 black walls, a black floor, and a black roof above the opponent. This box not only contains the enemy, but while inside, the walls begin to slowly drain the magic of the entity inside, using their own energy to strengthen and fortify the walls of the spell. ? Magic Bullet - The name of this spell accurate describes what it is. A tiny ball of chakra is formed, about 1/2" in diameter, glowing red. The ball then moves at incredibly high speeds and is capable of piercing through two or three inches of dense steal, causing an explosion as it dissipates to the amount of chakra used to create it. There are two large advantages to this spell. One is that it can be formed anywhere, not just the hand, which would allow you to form it behind your enemy and fire it at their back. Limit Break: - Tensa Zangetsu - A fire based magic in which the user focuses her channeling pressure into the molecules surrounding the target, and superheats them. Upon will (usually by closing her fist or snapping her fingers), the activity of the molecules increase drastically and cause a chain reaction, exploding instantly and damaging the target giving them very little time ti react Also can incinerate the moisture inside, and outside of the target, boiling it alive. =Ryoko Asakura= Profile: Ryoko Asakura Real Name: Ryoko Asakura Gender: Female Height: 5' 3". Weight: 120lbs Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Haruhi/myAvatar...oko_asakura.jpg Age: 17 Species: Android (Alien Interface) Special Skills: Auto-Revive Hyper Speed Omega Barrier Element: Thunder Trance Aura Color: Green Guardian Force: Ixion Mutation: Heartless Angel Mutation Appearance: http://img179.imageshack.us/img179/912/sha...nnoshanayu0.png Bio: Asakura appears to be a compassionate and hard-working high school girl places her in the top three first-year girls in the school with a grade of AA+: indicative of her pleasant personality, beauty, and athleticism. Her enormous popularity made her the unanimous choice for class president. However, it turns out that she is Yuki's backup, and as such, is also another "humanoid interface". Much like Yuki, she finds it difficult to empathize with humans, but unlike Yuki, possesses exceptional social skills. Initially she cheerfully supports Kyon's reaching out to Haruhi, often encouraging him to "open her up to the class," making Haruhi easier to observe. Job Class: Rogue Weapon Type: Knife Weapon Name: Weapon Picture: http://www.familydefense.com/images/HK-5688_small.JPG Techs/Magic: ? Closed Space - Ability to create a dimention that can control everything in it even the person she traps in that space. ? Force shield - creates a shield that blocks most attacks ? infinite Spears � ability to create spears out of nothing and in great numbers. ?Thunder Blades � She creates blades electricity but they don�t slice they burn through things or stuns with shock depending if she wants to kill or knock someone out. Limit Break: Molecular Dissemble - She can dissemble her molecular bond, and make it look like she is dead, leaving a shell mannequin in her place that looks and feels real.